Le Champion de l'Outre-Monde
by Reiskillia
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, déserte son village, il était censé être le héros de Konoha mais le retour de Sasuke n'a fait qu'empiré les choses. Un certain empereur recherche un champion aux pouvoirs dévastateurs pour conquérir la Terre. Trouvera t-il son champion ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été présente ! Cependant je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire (Naruto + Mortal Kombat). J'espère que celle ci vous plaira, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

 **Avertissement : Je ne possède ni Naruto, ni Mortal Kombat.**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'après guerre, une nouvelle vie**

Voilà près de un an que la guerre dure. Grand nombre de soldats sont morts au cours de cette guerre interminable. Toutefois deux ninjas courageux ont mis un terme à cette guerre atroce en vainquant Madara Uchiha et en finissant par faire tomber Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Les Nations sont enfin libres grâce à ses deux ninjas, leurs noms ? Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha. Après la défaite de leurs ennemis, leur dernier combat touche à sa fin. Le jour se lève et nous retrouvons les deux héros allongés sur le sol ensanglantés. Leur équipière, Sakura Haruno et leur sensei Kakashi Hatake les ont pris sous leurs ailes et sont allés jusqu'à Konoha pour soigner leurs blessures.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après être sortis de l'hôpital, une nouvelle vie commence pour nos deux héros. Cependant pas du bon sens pour un certain ninja. Les villageois hurlent de joie du retour du grand Uchiha qui les a sauvés de la menace et pas une seule once de reconnaissance envers Naruto.

Cela dure depuis plusieurs mois, presque un an et certains villageois ne supportent pas la présence de Naruto à Konoha, certains pensent que c'est à cause de lui que la guerre a commencé, à cause de son démon à queue. C'en était trop pour Naruto. Il se dirige vers la tour de l'Hokage rencontrer Tsunade Senju, l'actuelle Hokage. Se trouvant devant la porte de son bureau, Naruto hésite à frapper, cependant il prit son courage à deux mains et frappe à la porte. Il eu la permission de rentrer.

« Ah, Naruto comment vas-tu ? » Dit Tsunade avec un grand sourire, mais ce sourire disparaît aussitôt qu'il est apparu. Naruto se trouve en face du bureau de Tsunade, la tête baissée en regardant le sol.

« Naruto que se passe t-il ? »

« Je veux partir d'ici. » Dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Quoi ? Mais que racontes-tu ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir, ça na pas de sens ! »

« Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça ! » Les larmes commencent à couler des yeux de Naruto.

Après avoir expliqué à Tsunade le problème, Naruto attend sa réponse. Tsunade s'assoit sur son fauteuil avant de réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Naruto je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je suis sûre que toute cette histoire va passer. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser. »

« Non ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Assez Naruto ! Je suis sûre que ça passera, maintenant retournes chez toi et repose toi.»

La déception et la tristesse, voilà ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. L'impression d'être incompris surtout par sa figure maternelle. Il sort du bureau en claquant la porte.

De retour chez lui Naruto prend la décision de sa vie, quitter Konoha.

Après avoir préparé ses affaires dans sac à dos, quelques affaires précieuses : de l'eau, de la nourriture, quelques cigarettes, des kunais éclair des son père, des parchemins. Tout le reste, reste à Konoha.

Le soir, Naruto sort de son appartement et se dirige vers la porte Ouest de Konoha. Deux ninjas surveillent la porte, Naruto attend que les deux s'éloignent chacun de leur coté, il décide d'assommer le ninja de droite en premier. Il se trouve derrière lui puis l'assomme un coup sur la nuque, puis se cache. En entendant le bruit du corps de son collègue tomber par terre le deuxième ninja se précipite sur lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse alerter, Naruto apparaît derrière lui et donne le même coup qu'au précédent ninja.

La voie désormais libre, Naruto avance d'un pas vif, il se retourne une dernière fois avant de verser une larme. Konoha, l'endroit où il est né et pour lequel il s'est battu. Naruto continue sa route vers une nouvelle aventure.

 **Dans l'Outre-Monde (Outworld)**

Un an après la guerre, un sorcier maléfique du nom de Shang Tsung sent une grande source d'énergie, un pouvoir immense.

« Quel est ce pouvoir aussi puissant ? Ceci est intéressant. Je dois prévenir l'empereur sur le champ. »

Arrivée à la salle du trône, se trouve le grand empereur de l'Outre-Monde, Shao Khan.

Assis sur son trône Shao Khan est très contrarié et énervé. Le Mortal Kombat approche très rapidement et Raiden ne cesse de saboter les projets de Shao Khan pour sa conquête de la Terre.

« Mon seigneur, j'ai peut-être la solution à votre problème. » Dit Shang Tsung en face de son empereur.

« **Ah oui ? Et bien parle sorcier !** »

« Il y a peu de temps, j'ai senti un immense pouvoir, très puissant, je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais senti avant. »

« **Plus puissant que le mien ?!** » S'énerve Shao Khan.

« Non non, bien sûr que non mon empereur, vous êtes le plus fort du monde entier. Mais ce pouvoir peut résoudre votre problème et je sais où se trouve cette puissance.»

« **Vraiment ? Et où se situe t-elle ?** »

« Elle est sur Terre mon seigneur, mais à l'extrémité, un endroit que personne ne connaît encore. »

« **Penses-tu que ce pouvoir va m'aider à gagner le Mortal Kombat sorcier ?** »

« J'en suis certain mon seigneur. » Sourit Shang Tsung.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Shao Khan prend alors sa décision.

« **Très bien sorcier, convoques mes quatre assassins et prépare un portail pour leur départ.** »

« Entendu mon seigneur. » Shang Tsung quitte la salle du trône, tendis que Shao Khan imagine sa victoire et cette pensée lui fait sourire.

 **De retour avec Naruto :**

Après deux heures de marche, Naruto trouve une plaine entourée par une forêt.

« Parfait je peux rester ici un petit temps avant de reprendre la route. » Se dit-il.

Pas loin de la plaine se trouve une petite cabane abandonnée. Il décide de s'installer et de passer la nuit dedans.

Il déballe ses affaires et utilise une des boîtes de conserve qu'il prit avec lui pour se nourrir.

Après son petit repas il décide de s'allonger et de s'endormir.

« _Demain sera un jour meilleur. Enfin j'espère..._ » Pense t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 **De retour dans l'Outre-Monde :**

Shao Khan regarde ses quatre assassins agenouillées devant lui. Les deux qui se trouvent au milieu sont Kitana, sa belle-fille et Jade, le garde et la meilleure amie de la princesse.

La princesse Kitana est âgée d'à peu près 10 000 ans mais son apparence est celle d'une jeune femme. Elle a les yeux de couleurs bleus et une chevelure de couleur noire attaché dans une queue de cheval haute. Elle est vêtue d'un haut bleu, couvrant sa poitrine, le buste est en forme de losange lacé par des fils noirs, laissant une belle vue. Elle portait un bas assortit à son haut avec une longue pagne bleu, celui ne couvrait que ses parties intimes. Sur sa tête se trouve une couronne, elle porte des bracelets s'allongeant jusqu'à ses coudes. Elle porte aussi des bottes bleues remontant jusqu'au milieu des ses cuisses et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de flèche qui descend. La partie inférieure de son visage est couvert par un masque bleu.

A sa droite se trouve sa meilleure amie, Jade. Ses yeux sont de couleurs verts, sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs attachés dans une queue de cheval. Elle est vêtue d'un semble vert ne couvrait que sa poitrine mais celui ci montre une grande partie de son buste et de de son ventre. La même chose que Kitana, lacé par des fils noirs, ce qui laisse une plus grande vue que celle de la princesse. Son ensemble est équipé de deux chaînes d'or sur les cotés des hanches, son ensemble contient aussi un long pagne qui couvre ses parties intimes. Elle porte des bottes vertes qui remontent juste au dessus de ses genoux. La partie inférieure est aussi couverte par un masque vert.

A gauche de Kitana se trouve la deuxième fille de Shao Khan, Mileena. Un clone de Kitana créée par Shang Tsung depuis l'ADN de Kitana et de Tarkatan. Elle a les yeux d'une couleur orange et sa chevelure de couleur noire. Elle porte presque la même tenue que Jade sauf qu'elle est de couleur rose, sans le long pagne et beaucoup plus révélateur. Elle porte des gantelets remontant jusqu'à ses coudes, elle porte des bottes remontant jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Comme avec les autres filles elle porte un masque de couleur rose cachant ses dents des Tarkatan.

Enfin la dernière personne se trouve à la droite de Jade. L'assassin le plus digne de confiance de Shao Khan, Skarlet. Elle a les cheveux cramoisis attachés dans une queue de cheval basse comme Jade. Sa tenue est une sorte de bikini rouge, son bas contient un pagne plutôt court. Elle a des bottes remontant au dessus de ses genoux. Elle porte des épaulières, des bracelets métalliques et un masque rouge couvrant la partie inférieure de son visage. Elle est équipée d'une dague derrière son dos et autour de sa cuisse un fil noir qui sert d'étui pour ses kunais.

« **Je vous ai convoqués toutes les quatre, comme vous le savez le Mortal Kombat approche et je ne permettrai aucune défaite ! C'est pourquoi le sorcier a trouvé et a localisé un puissant pouvoir qui n'est pas loin d'être supérieur au mien. Votre mission est de trouver cet individu et de me le ramener. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?** »

« Oui mon seigneur ! » Prononcent les quatre assassins encore choquées qu'un individu puisse avoir un pouvoir aussi puissant que Shao Khan.

Shang Tsung prépare le portail, une fois que les quatre assassins sont partis, Shao Khan s'adresse au sorcier.

« **J'espère que tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps Shang Tsung sinon je te tuerai de mes propres mains, est-ce-que c'est bien compris ?!** »

« Ou-oui mon seigneur ! » Répond t-il en tremblant.

 **De retour avec Naruto :**

Naruto se réveille, il n'a pas bien dormi à cause du sol non confortable. Il déjeune vite fait avant de sortir de la petite cabane. Il décide de s'entraîner un peu avant de repartir. Soudain un éclair apparaît juste devant lui, par réflexe il recule d'un bond et se couvre les yeux car la lumière l'aveugle. Juste avant que la lumière disparaît, Naruto semble voir quatre figures féminine mais lorsque la lumière disparaît, les quatre femmes ne sont plus à leur place.

Sans aucun bruit quelqu'un l'attrape par derrière et l'étrangle légèrement et devant lui se tient une des femmes qu'il a vu précédemment tenant un de ses éventails contre sa gorge.

« Qui êtes vous? » Demande Naruto.

« Où sommes nous ? » Demande la femme devant lui.

« Tu veux répondre à la mienne avant ? » Cependant il regrette d'avoir posé cette question car la femme derrière lui ressert son bras.

« Comment oses-tu parler à la princesse de la sorte?! »

« C'est bon Jade ne t'en fais pas. » Dit la femme en face de Naruto.

« Bien, princesse. » Dit Jade avant de dé-serrer son bras pour que Naruto puisse respirer.

En voyant cela Naruto sort un kunai éclair et le lance devant Kitana.

« Tu m'as raté. » Dit Kitana.

Cependant Naruto sourit et hausse les sourcils.

« Non je l'ai fait exprès. »

En même pas une seconde Naruto se téléporte hors des bras de Jade et atterrit 20 mètres plus loin des femmes, il les regarde et sourit. Ramassant son kunai, Naruto commence à courir pour échapper aux quatre assassins. Après avoir surmonté le léger choc, les assassins courent après Naruto. Il se retourne pour voir que les quatre femmes sont juste derrière lui.

« _Oh putain de merde elles sont rapides !_ » Pense t-il avant d'accélérer un peu plus.

Il se retourne encore une fois pour voir qu'elles ne sont plus derrière lui. Il sourit et se remet en route mais lorsqu'il se tourne, un coup de poing de Jade le fait voltiger 3 mètres plus loin.

Il se relève et crache le sang qu'il a dans sa bouche.

« Très bien vous voulez vous battre c'est ça ?» Demande t-il en se mettant en position de combat.

« Nous voulons juste savoir où nous sommes. » Dit Kitana en sortant ses éventails prête à se battre.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire, qui me dis que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis ? »

« Si nous te voulions mort, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, préparez-vous les filles.» Dit Kitana, toutes les filles se mettent en position de combat.

Naruto lui relâche légèrement du chakra de Kyuubi, prêt à se battre. Cependant Skarlet écarquille les yeux. Jade est la première à vouloir attaquer Naruto mais Skarlet l'en empêche.

« **Attends !** »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Jade.

« **Je crois que c'est lui la source d'énergie.** »

« Es-tu sûre de toi Skarlet ? » Demande Kitana.

« **Oui j'en suis certaine. Il y a une puissance phénoménale en lui.** »

« _Oh non, parle t-elle de Kurama ? Si c'est le cas je ne dois pas rester là._ » Pense Naruto, près à s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Cependant ses mains ont été ligotés, il s'est pris un coup derrière les genoux, ce qu'il le force à se mettre à genoux. Il tourne sa tête pour voir Mileena tenir la corde.

« **Non, non, non, tu ne t'échapperas pas.** » Dit-elle en souriant derrière son masque.

« _Merde._ »

 **Voilà, voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Je pense que toutes les semaines je vais sortir un chapitre. Je débute cette histoire que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps et voilà je me lance enfin ! A la semaine prochaine !:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoici pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaît et que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire ! En attendant voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :)**

 **Chapitre 2 : L'offre et la nouvelle vie.**

 **A Konoha :**

Tsunade n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle entend de ses oreilles.

« Comment ça parti?! » Crie t-elle face à l'ANBU devant elle.

« Je suis désolé Hokage-Sama mais d'après un civil, Naruto Uzumaki aurait frappé nos deux surveillants de la porte Ouest et serait parti. »

« Non non, ce n'est pas possible ! Nous devons absolument le retrouver ! Convoquez Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura immédiatement !»

« Oui Hokage-Sama ! »

« _Pourquoi, pourquoi Naruto ?!_ » Pense Tsunade en serrant les dents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois ninjas se présentent devant l'Hokage.

« Bien je vous ai convoquez pour une mission de la plus haute importance ! Naruto est parti du village. »

« Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! » Demande Sakura choquée de la nouvelle.

« Cela me semble peu probable, Naruto aime tant ce village, pourquoi vouloir partir ? » Demande Kakashi choqué mais ne le montre pas.

« Je me pose aussi la question Kakashi mais hier Naruto est venu me parler de sa situation dans le village. »

Après quelques minutes d'explication, Tsunade continue de parler.

« J'aurais dû l'écouter et essayer d'arranger les choses, mais au lieu de cela je n'ai rien fais. » Culpabilise t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Hokage-Sama, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Kakashi essaye de réconforter au plus Tsunade.

« Je sais mais je m'en veux quand même... Quoi qu'il en soit, votre mission est de ramener Naruto chez lui ! Il est parti depuis la porte Ouest, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Vous partez directement après avoir préparé vos affaires !»

« Oui Hokage-Sama ! »

 **De retour avec Naruto :**

Naruto se trouve piégé entre les mains des assassins. Il n'y a aucune issue possible et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Kitana s'approche de lui avec l'un de ses éventails touchant sa gorge. Un petit filet de sang coule sur l'arme de la princesse et Naruto sent un légère douleur. Il regarde droit dans les yeux de la princesse puis elle pose sa question, tant attendue.

« Très bien, maintenant réponds à mes questions. Où sommes nous ? Et comment as-tu un pouvoir aussi puissant en toi ? » Demande Kitana avec un regard féroce.

Naruto réfléchi un instant avant de voir qu'il ne peut plus s'en sortir, il a baissé sa garde et il s'en veut pour cette erreur monumentale.

« Bien. Vous êtes dans le pays du Feu à 50km du village de Konoha. Concernant ce pouvoir que j'ai en moi... Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » Dit Naruto après un silence.

Kitana fronce les yeux, prête à enfoncer un peu plus loin son éventail.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demande Kitana exaspérée par la situation.

« Parce que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et si jamais vous le voulez, je me dois de le protéger ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez le prendre loin de moi, c'est hors de question ! »

Skarlet s'approche de Naruto et lui touche l'épaule, il se tourne vers elle.

« **Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous voulons juste comprendre pourquoi détiens-tu une aussi grande puissance en toi. Si tu nous réponds franchement, nous t'offrirons une proposition.** »

« _Une proposition ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce que c'est. Mais dois-je vraiment leur dire... Puis-je avoir confiance en elles ? Kurama aide moi._ » Pense Naruto.

« _**Dis leur, Naruto.**_ » Dit une voix dans la tête de Naruto.

« _Tu en es sûr Kurama ?_ »

« _**Regardes dans le fond de ses yeux, elle dit vrai. La proposition peut-être aussi intéressante. Imagines une nouvelle vie loin de ce foutu village peut être pas mal.**_ »

Naruto fixe les yeux de Skarlet et Kurama semble dire la vérité, elle ne ment pas.

« Très bien. Je vais vous dire. Il y a 18 ans, le village de Konoha est attaqué par Kyuubi, le démon-renard à neuf queues. Afin de stopper l'attaque du démon, Minato, le 4ème Chef de mon village, le scelle dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, mais ce geste lui coûte la vie mais aussi celle de sa femme, Peu avant de mourir, Minato souhaite que son fils soit perçu comme un héros pour le village. Malheureusement, la plupart des villageois choisissent d'ignorer cette requête, ne voyant en lui que le monstre qui a causé tant de souffrances au village. Le jeune garçon ne sait même pas pourquoi les habitants du village le traitent avec répulsion et l'ignorent. C'est pourquoi il vit dans la solitude et l'incompréhension, ce qui entraîne chez lui une grande souffrance intérieure. » Raconte Naruto en baissant la tête, sa frange couvre ses yeux.

Les quatre filles ne savent pas comment réagir, la tristesse et la colère sont leurs seules émotions en ce moment jusqu'à ce que Jade décide de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi nous raconter ça ? » Dit-elle d'une voix très faible mais assez forte pour que les autres comprennent.

« Tout simplement parce que vous vouliez savoir la vérité. Je suis celui qui possède le Kyuubi. »

Le choc. C'est tout ce qui pouvait décrire leur émotion en ce moment même. Kitana décide de tuer le silence mais Naruto est le premier à le faire. Il leur explique comment il s'est entraîné jusqu'à en mourir pour prouver qu'il est une personne à ne pas négliger, son premier combat contre Sasuke où il a failli mourir. Son succès face à Pain, lorsqu'il réussit à le battre, il a obtenu tout le respect des villageois. Il explique comment il a dû se battre lors de la guerre, la défaite de Madara et Kaguya et enfin son dernier combat contre Sasuke. Les filles sont fascinées par tous ses exploits et ont toutes un sourire dissimulé derrière leur masques. Cependant leur sourire ne reste pas longtemps car Naruto raconte son retour avec Sasuke et que tout ce qu'il a accompli dans sa vie pour gagner le respect de tous s'est effondré. Il ne supporte plus ce village, ce village qu'il a tant aimé et protégé. Il termine son récit en disant qu'il a quitté ou plutôt déserté son village et ce retrouve avec les filles en ce moment.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis ici en ce moment même. » Termine Naruto.

Après un très long silence et le temps que les filles reprennent leur esprit, Kitana brise le silence.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. »

« Naruto, avant que nous te parlons de notre proposition, nous allons nous présenter correctement moi et les autres filles. » Dit Kitana en regardant les autres filles qui hochent toutes la tête. Jade est la première à se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Jade et je suis le garde du corps de la princesse Kitana. » Vient ensuite au tour de Skarlet.

« **Je suis Skarlet, ravie de te rencontrer Naruto.** » Dit-elle d'un ton doux. La suivante est Mileena, qui a libéré Naruto depuis un petit moment.

« **Je suis Mileena, princesse de l'Outre-Monde.** » Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Enfin Kitana est la dernière à se présenter.

« Et je suis Kitana, princesse de l'Outre-Monde. » S'exprime t-elle avec de la fierté dans sa voix.

Naruto les regarde et se pose plusieurs questions.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux princesses, donc vous êtes sœurs ? » Naruto lève un sourcil.

« C'est exact, Mileena a été créée à partir de mon ADN, elle est peut-être stupide mais elle reste ma sœur, ma sœur stupide. » Dit Kitana en regardant Mileena qui arrive vers elle et l'enlace joyeusement.

« Attendez, l'Outre-Monde ? Ça n'existe pas, c'est une légende. »

« Comment ça une légende, l'Outre-Monde existe bel et bien Naruto. » Dit Jade avec un regard surpris.

Naruto pense que l'Outre-Monde, n'existe pas, il y a un bon nombre de livre qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque sur le royaume de l'Outre-Monde mais pour lui ce lieu est une légende. Mais si jamais ce monde existe, il veut le visiter.

« Vraiment, cet endroit existe vraiment ? » Demande Naruto d'un air rêveur.

« Oui Naruto. J'ai une question à te poser. » Annonce Kitana.

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Veux-tu rester ici ou retourner à Konoha ? »

« Non... Je ne veux plus. »

« Nous te proposons de venir avec nous dans l'Outre-Monde. »

« Tu es sérieuse mais pourquoi ? »

« Notre empereur sera t'accueillir, pas comme ces villageois. Deviens le champion de notre royaume et prouves à ce monde qu'ils sont des imbéciles, combien ils ont eu tort de ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, trois ninjas sont apparus derrière eux.

« Naruto, te voilà. »

« Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura et Sasuke?! Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ? » Demande Naruto surpris en se levant directement.

« Nous sommes venus te ramener à la maison. » Dit Sakura.

« Je ne reviendrai pas à Konoha. » Dit-il en s'énervant.

« Qui êtes vous ? » S'adresse Kakashi aux filles.

« En quoi cela vous regarde ? » Annonce Kitana d'une voix agressive.

« Car vous êtes avec Naruto, je me demande juste pourquoi vous êtes avec lui. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit Sensei, je ne retournerai certainement pas à Konoha, j'en ai terminé avec ce foutu village. » Dit Naruto.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu encore ? Viens avec nous et ne discutes pas. » Dit Sasuke.

« Désolé Sasuke mais je ne me répéterai pas. »

« Tu trahis les tiens, Naruto. » Kakashi s'exprime avec une voix déçue.

Naruto s'énerve et retire son bandeau, sort un kunai et raye le symbole de Konoha avant de remettre le bandeau sur la tête. Il regarde ses anciens coéquipiers d'un air agressif avant de se retourner vers Kitana.

« J'accepte ton offre. »

Kitana sourit et s'adresse à Skarlet.

« Skarlet, prépares le portail, nous partons. »

« **Bien, mais il me faudra un peu de temps avant qu'il s'active.** » Dit Skarlet en regardant les ninjas se mettre en position de combat.

« Vous n'irez nul part ! Naruto reviendra avec nous quoi qu'il en coûte ! » Crie Kakashi.

« Je vais les retenir. » Prévient Naruto en se mettant en position de combat lui aussi.

« Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, nous allons t'aider. » Dit Kitana en se positionnant à sa droite avec Jade tandis que Mileena se met à gauche de Naruto.

« Vous ne gagnerez pas ! » S'exclame Sakura.

Sasuke est le premier a attaquer, il se lance en direction de Naruto en dégainant son sabre, il active aussi son Sharingan, Rinnegan. Kitana se place devant Sasuke, armée de ses éventails, balance ses bras et créée une bourrasque de vent. Ce qui propulse Sasuke, il retombe sur ses pieds, puis Sakura arme son poing avant de briser le sol, créant des fissures sur le terrain. Naruto et les trois autres filles se dégagent de la zone.

Naruto créer plusieurs clones qui se dirigent vers les trois ninjas, le vrai Naruto lance un kunai éclaire vers Sasuke qui pu l'éviter grâce à son Sharingan. Naruto se téléporte derrière les trois ninjas et donne un coup de pied puissant à Sasuke. Il décide de prendre Sasuke à part des deux autres ninjas.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, prêt à bondir sur l'autre. Ils s'élancent, Sasuke donne un coup de poing à Naruto, qu'il évite avant de riposter puis attrape son bras gauche et donne un coup de genou droit dans son intestin. L'Uchiha recule et commence à exécuter des signes de la main. Naruto écarquille les yeux et évite de justesse une boule de feu envoyée. Les deux ninjas ne veulent pas s'attarder sur un combat.

« Naruto, ne me fais pas perdre de temps et viens avec nous. » Dit Sasuke.

« Tu n'as pas compris Sasuke. Je ne reviendrai pas, si c'est pour vivre tous les jours ainsi, autant m'en aller. »

« S'il faut que je passe par la force pour te ramener, je le ferai. »

« C'est drôle. Lorsqu'on était gamins, c'est moi qui ne pensait qu'à te ramener. Et maintenant, c'est l'inverse. »

Sasuke ne dit rien à ce moment, mais il pense exactement la même chose que lui.

« Je vais finir ce combat en un coup. » Dit Sasuke en levant sa main droite. Il se concentre sur son chakra et sa main est entourée d'éclaires bleues.

« Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi, c'est moi qui te vaincra Sasuke. » Naruto se prépare, il invoque un clone et tend sa main droite. Une orbe bleue se créer et il se munit d'un kunai éclair de la main gauche.

Les deux amis se regardent une dernière fois avant de s'élancer. Tous les deux tendent leurs bras et Naruto lance son kunai vers Sasuke qu'il évite avec facilité. Avant que le Chidori ne touche Naruto, il se téléporte juste au-dessus de Sasuke et son orbe touche le dos de Sasuke. Ce qui provoque des dégâts importants. Naruto s'éloigne de Sasuke, inconscient.

« Désolé Sasuke, mais je ne veux pas revenir. » Dit-il avant de rejoindre les filles.

Du côté des filles, Sakura est à terre inconsciente elle aussi.

« Veux-tu toujours te battre ? » Dit Kitana face à Kakashi.

Kakashi ne répond pas et pense que Sasuke va revenir avec Naruto cependant il est surpris quand Naruto apparaît à coté de Kitana.

« Où est Sasuke ? »

« Inconscient. Je te conseille de partir Sensei, sinon je serai sans pitié. » Dit Naruto avec un regard féroce.

Kakashi se demande pourquoi Naruto agit de la sorte mais sait aussi qu'il ne peut gagner face à Naruto et aux assassins. Cependant il se met en position de combat.

« **Le portail est prêt, nous pouvons partir.** » Intervient Skarlet.

« Bien, nous partons, tu viens Naruto ? » Dit Kitana en regardant Naruto.

« J'arrive, je viens tout de suite. »

« Naruto, réfléchis à ce que tu fais. Tu vas devenir un déserteur et nous ne pourrons plus rien pour toi. » Supplie Kakashi.

« Désolé Sensei, mais je ne reviendrai pas. » Dit Naruto avec un ton agressif, il se dirige vers les filles et jette un dernier regard avant de prendre le portail, suivi de Skarlet et Jade après leur passage, le portail disparaît.

Kakashi ne comprend pas, il décide de ramener son équipe à Konoha et de faire un rapport à l'Hokage, pour lui tout ce qu'il se passe est un rêve, comment Naruto peut quitter son village comme ça, il s'est toujours battu pour lui. Il espère que Naruto change d'avis et rentre à la maison.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**On est parti pour ce troisième chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! :)**

 **Chapitre 3: Le début**

Après avoir passé le portail, Naruto et les quatre assassins se retrouvent dans une forêt. Ils se dirigent vers le palais. Ils marchent pendant plus une heure avant de voir un immense palais et Naruto s'émerveille.

«C'est ici que tu vas faire la rencontre de notre empereur Naruto. »Dit Kitana

«Donc ceci est le grand palais de l'Outre-Monde, impressionnant! »

En entrant dans l'immense salle du trône, Naruto sait qu'en face de lui, la personne assise sur le trône est le fameux empereur. Shao Kahn incarne le Mal sous toutes ses formes. Il est connu pour sa force divine, sa cruauté extrême, sa brutalité et son penchant pour ses exécutions personnelles. Il s'est auto proclamé empereur de l'Outre-Monde après avoir assassiné le Roi Dragon Onaga et Kuatan.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé de conquérir les Royaumes. Cependant les Dieux Anciens lui ont fixé des règles: s'il veut conquérir un royaume il devra gagner dix fois consécutives le tournoi appelé "Mortal Kombat", qui a lieu toutes les générations. L'Outre-Monde a remporté le tournoi face au Royaume d'Edénia puis Shao Kahn a enchaîné les conquêtes des Royaumes et aujourd'hui il compte bien conquérir la Terre.

Kitana se présente devant son père.

«Père, nous avons trouvé la personne que vous recherchiez. »

Shao Kahn fixe Naruto pendant une longue minute. Il l'examine et Naruto se sentent mal à l'aise face au regard de l'empereur.

« **Avances donc mon garçon!** »

Naruto s'avance et Kitana lui fait signe de s'agenouiller, ce qu'il fait de suite.

« **Donc tu es celui dont le sorcier m'a parlé. Je vois et je sens que tu as un énorme potentiel pour devenir un champion. Mais pour cela je dois te tester. Prépares toi!** »

Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Shao Kahn l'attaque en sortant son marteau. Il bondit en armant son marteau prêt à frapper Naruto. Par réflexe, Naruto sortit du champ d'attaque de l'empereur, il sort un de ses kunai avant de foncer sur l'empereur et de lui balancer un coup de pied puissant. Cependant cela n'a rien fait à l'empereur.

« **C'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Ridicule, je vais te massacrer!** »

Shao Kahn l'attrape par la gorge avec la main gauche, armant son marteau prêt à la frapper, mais Naruto, toujours le kunai dans la main droite, lui plante la lame dans le bras de l'empereur. Après être libéré de l'emprise de Shao Kahn, Naruto sait que cet individu n'est pas comme les autres ennemis qu'il a vaincu. Il décide donc de se donner à fond. Fermant les yeux, Naruto se concentre sur le chakra de Kurama, il décide de ne pas utiliser pour l'instant le mode Senin, seulement si son cas est très critique.

Le chakra de Kurama s'étend sur toute la salle du trône, une vague de chakra envahi tous les individus présents dans la salle, certains mêmes se sont mis à terre, tellement qu'ils ne veulent pas supporter la pression du chakra. En ouvrant les yeux, Naruto est entouré d'une aura jaune, orange et fonce directement sur Shao Kahn. Préparant son marteau, il frappe devant lui mais rien ... La vitesse de Naruto est accrue, il s'est retrouvé derrière l'empereur. Il frappe Shao Kahn qui est propulsé de plusieurs mètres. Il enchaîne directement, l'empereur qui n'a rien vu venir. Il se retrouve directement en face de Shao Kahn, un uppercut le fait voltiger en l'air. Naruto se retrouve désormais au dessus de l'empereur avec un rasengan dans sa main droite.  
Il plonge l'orbe dans l 'estomac de Shao Kahn.

Les quatre filles et Shang Tsung n'en croient pas leurs yeux. C'était impossible que l'empereur soit battu. Impossible qu'un jeune homme soit aussi puissant. Les combats avec les trois ninjas n'étaient rien comparé à celui là. Naruto atterrit lui aussi quelques mètres plus loin de l'impact de Shao Kahn.

« _Je l'ai eu?_ »Pense Naruto satisfait.

« _**Non Naruto, ce n'est pas fini.**_ »Dit Kurama.

« _Quoi comment le sais-tu? Comment est-ce possible?_ »

« _**Je crois que ce n'est pas un adversaire comme les autres, il est beaucoup plus puissant que je ne l'imaginais, fais attention à toi Naruto. Il n'est pas normal.**_ »

« _J'avais déjà remarqué, cependant résisté à mon rasengan, c'est quasi impossible._ »

Naruto écarquille les yeux en voyant Shao Kahn se lever avec des blessures légères.

« **C'est tout?! Je ne pense pas que cette puissance suffise pour me dévaster, tu n'as rien d'autre?! Tu n'es pas digne d'être un champion!** »Hurle Shao Kahn.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Naruto invoque deux clones, un à sa gauche et l'autre à sa droite, formant un rasenchuriken dans la main de Naruto. En voyant cette orbe bleue avec des lames, Shang Tsung ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné.

« _Q_ _u'elle est cette chose? On dirait de fines particules ... Oh non serait-ce des minis lames?! L'empereur pourra-t-il parer cette chose?!_ »Pense Shang Tsung.

Shao Kahn dégage un sourire éclatant sur son visage en voyant cette attaque redoutable.

« **Ah ah ah ah! Viens mon garçon! Fais moi voir un peu de quoi tu es capable!** »

Naruto balance son kunai éclair au dessus de Shao Kahn. Il se trouve maintenant dans les airs.

«Fûuton: Rasenchuriken! »

Naruto balance l'orbe sur Shao Kahn, qui lui se protège en plaçant son marteau au dessus de sa tête. Cependant l'attaque de Naruto était tellement puissante qu'il s'enfonce dans le sol en écrasant le carrelage de la salle. La puissance de l'orbe entoure l'empereur et explose. Tout le monde dans la salle n'en revient toujours pas, l'empereur est battu pour de bon? Non impossible, ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Naruto toujours concentré sur l'empereur car il ne savait pas s'il allait se lever ou pas. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle du trône. Quand tout à coup Shao Kahn se révèle assez facilement mais avec des blessures beaucoup plus graves que précédemment. Il était ensanglanté. L'empereur a fait disparaître son marteau et s'approcha de Naruto et lui adressa la parole.

« **Tu es plutôt fort mon garçon, tu as même réussi à me blesser.** »

Naruto désactiva son monde Kurama et attendit que l'empereur détermine son discours.

« **Je suis assez impressionné de ta performance, je pense que tu ferras un excellent champion.** »

«Merci mon seigneur. »Dit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

« **Kitana!** »

«Oui père? »Dit Kitana en s'approchant de Shao Kahn.

« **Conduis Naruto dans ses appartements et quand se sera fait, explique lui tout ce qu'il a à savoir et pourquoi je veux qu'il soit mon champion.** »

«Bien père. »

Une fois le combat terminé tout le monde reprend son poste. Kitana emmène Naruto dans sa chambre, à l'étage de la salle du trône.

«Voilà Naruto, c'est ici ta chambre. »Dit Kitana en ouvrant la porte.

« Wow ! C'est immense! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chambre. »S'émerveille Naruto.

La chambre contient un lit double avec deux tables de chevet avec des grandes bougies du côté gauche de la chambre. A droite de la chambre, il y a une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Enfin, en entrant dans la chambre en face, se trouve une grande fenêtre qui donne accès à un balcon, avec une vue sur toute la ville. Le balcon est équipé d'une petite table avec deux chaises.

Après avoir fait visiter les appartements de Naruto, elle lui fait signe de s'installer sur l'une des chaises sur le balcon.

«Alors comment trouves-tu cet endroit? »

«Pour l'instant ça me plaît bien mais c'est quand même bizarre ... Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi? Et je ne comprends pas cette histoire de champion. »

«J'allais y venir. Connais-tu le Mortal Kombat? »

«J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça. »

Naruto a lu beaucoup de livre quand il était plus jeune sur ça. Il explique à Kitana tout ce qu'il sait. Les Dieux Anciens ont créé des Royaumes, six mais il existe d'autres Royaumes, seulement accessibles aux Dieux et aux Élus. Pour préserver la paix, ils ont instauré une loi qui dit que nul royaume ne peut être envahi par un autre qu'après avoir battu son champion dans un tournoi nommé Mortal Kombat.

«C'est bien ça Naruto. Shao Kahn a déjà conquis de nombreux petits royaumes et celui d'Edenia ... »Dit Kitana d'une voix triste.

« Tout va bien ? »

«Oui, pardon je continue. L'empereur décida alors de conquérir le royaume Terre, là d'où tu viens. Cependant, il y a toujours un tournoi Mortal Kombat et il approche. Il a déjà perdu une fois face à la Terre, c'est pour cela qu'il t'as choisi pour être le champion de l'Outre-Monde. »

«Attends ça veut dire que je viens du royaume Terre? Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps nous faisons partis d'un des six royaume? Mais je pensais que ce n'était que des légendes tout ça! »

«Non Naruto, tout ça est bien la vérité. »

«Wow et ben ça fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer. »

«Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment. »

«Peu importe, maintenant que je suis loin de Konoha, je me sens largement mieux. »Dit-il avec un sourire.

«Bien, je vais te laisser maintenant, à plus tard. »

Une fois que Kitana sort de la chambre de Naruto. Il décide de contempler la ville.

« _Vous ne me manquez pas du tout Konoha, je peux enfin vivre en paix, une fois le Mortal Kombat terminé, j'aurai la reconnaissance envers ses habitants._ »Pense Naruto en s'endormant paisiblement.

 **Sur Terre (royaume de la Terre)**

Nous retrouvons le Dieu protecteur de la Terre, Raiden. On le surnomme aussi le Dieu du tonnerre. Raiden défend la Terre contre toutes les menaces d'un royaume aux côtés de ses guerriers. Il savait que le Mortal Kombat approche, il avait envoyé un de ses éclaireurs pour en savoir plus sur le plan de Shao Kahn. Une fois l'éclaireur revenu il apprend qu'un nouveau champion est aux côtés de Shao Kahn, un certain dénommé Naruto Uzumaki.

« _Uzumaki ... Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose._ »Pense Raiden.

Bien sûr ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas à retrouver d'où il a entendu ce nom. Peu importe, il a besoin de penser au Mortal Kombat, de préparer ses guerriers, mais il est vraiment préoccupé par ça mais il doit se concentrer au maximum.

 **Un Konoha** :

Tsunade n'en revient pas, ils ont perdu Naruto. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire, l'équipe sept est revenue avec des blessures, inconsciente ... et qui étaient ces femmes avec Naruto? Après le rapport de Kakashi, Tsunade n'a pas eu le choix que de noter Naruto en tant que déserteur Ninja. Cela lui déplu énormément mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cette loi. Elle n'a aucune idée où Naruto peut être, aucun indice rien. Mais elle n'abandonne pas, elle va le retrouver, lui faire entendre raison, le faire revenir pour de bon. Elle envoie immédiatement une équipe de recherche au dernier endroit où Naruto était. Elle décide aussi d'aller chez lui, il y a forcément un indice qu'il a laissé là bas. Une fois chez Naruto, elle découvre qu'il lisait beaucoup d'histoires, des mythes, des légendes. Cependant elle s ' arrête sur l'une des pages du livre. Sur l'image, elle voit l'une des femmes qui étaient avec Naruto. Elle n'est absolument pas certaine alors elle montre l'image à Kakashi pour confirmation.

«Oui Hokage-Sama, c'est bien elle, elle était avec Naruto à ce moment là. Je l'ai même combattu. »

Tsunade lit la légende en dessous de l'image.

«La Princesse de l'Outre-Monde, Kitana. Commentaire est-ce possible? »

«Je ne sais pas du tout ... Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle existe bel et bien. Elle n'avait rien d'un ninja, plutôt une sorte d'assassin. »

«Naruto est en danger. »

«Je ne crois pas, ces femmes ne lui voulaient aucun mal, Hokage-Sama. »

«Comment peux-tu en être sûr Kakashi?! »

«Si elles voulaient le tuer, je pense qu'elles l'auront fait, Naruto les suivis et il a dit qu'il acceptait son offre. »

«Une offre, de partir de elles? »

«Oui je pense. »

Tsunade n'a pas d'autres indices, mais elle se souvient que son grand père parlait des histoires comme ça. Tsunade écarquille les yeux et se précipite à son domaine le plus vite possible. Bien sûr comment pouvait-elle l'oublier! En allant dans sa cave, elle ouvre un coffre avec de vieux bouquins à l'intérieur. Elle prend le journal de son grand père. Ce journal racontait toute la vie de Hashirama Senju. Quand il a vaincu Madara, il vit une personne au loin. Il le décrit comme un homme extrêmement puissant capable d'envoyer la plus puissante foudre sur la Vallée de la fin. Il raconte que cet homme est venu à sa rencontre, il avait besoin de lui pour combattre un Dieu Ancien. Son nom Raiden.  
Il sentit qu'Hashirama était très puissant, il avait besoin de lui pour défaire Shinnok, le Dieu qui a décidé d'envahir la Terre

Hashirama accepte l'offre de Raiden et ensemble ils ont vaincus Shinnok et l'ont banni dans le Nether Realm.

Tsunade comprenait maintenant, en lisant le journal de son grand père, elle comprenait que Naruto est au royaume de l'Outre-Monde. Dans le journal, il est indiqué que Raiden fut reconnaissant envers Hashirama et que si jamais un membre de sa famille avait besoin de Raiden, il sera là pour eux. En effet dans les affaires de son grand père, Tsunade découvre une amulette. Elle permet d'appeler Raiden en cas de besoin. C'est peut être la chance de Tsunade. De retour dans son bureau, elle convoque Kakashi, Yamato et Shizune. Elle leur explique toute l'histoire.

«Vous êtes sûr Tsunade-Sama, cela semble un peu fou. »Dit Shizune un peu inquiète.

«Je sais mais c'est notre seul chance de pouvoir retrouver Naruto. »

«Allons-y alors. »Dit Yamato déterminé.

Tsunade concentre le chakra dans l'amulette de Raiden, une foudre frappe l'amulette et en une fraction de seconde un homme avec un grand chapeau se dresse devant les ninjas.

«Qui est celui qui m'a appelé? »Dit Raiden d'une voix forte.

«C'est moi Monsieur, je me présente je suis Tsunade Senju, la petite fille d'Hashirama Senju. L'homme qui vous a aidé il fut un temps. »

«Tu es donc sa petite fille ... Pourquoi m'a tu invoqué? »

«J'ai besoin de votre aide, nous recherchons un dénommé Naruto Uzumaki. »

« _Oui je m'en souviens! Uzumaki! C'était la femme d'Hashirama!_ »Pense Raiden en écarquillant les yeux.

«Nous savons qu'il est dans le royaume de l'Outre-Monde. Et vous êtes le seul qui peut nous aider. »

«Je vois mais pourquoi le chercher vous? »

«Il fait parti de ce village Seigneur Raiden. Il nous a quitté il y a cinq jours et nous n'avons aucune trace de lui, jusqu'à présent. »Dit Kakashi.

«Il est bien dans l'Outre-Monde, il est devenu le champion de l'empereur. »

Raiden explique aux ninjas toute l'histoire concernant le Mortal Kombat.

«Donc pour éviter la fusion de l'Outre-Monde et celui de la Terre, il faut gagner le tournoi Mortal Kombat. »Dit Kakashi d'un air pensif.

«Oui c'est bien cela, mais pour ça nous devons battre le champion de l'Outre-Monde, donc Naruto. »

«Nous pouvons vous aider, si nous battons Naruto, alors il reviendra à Konoha. »Dit Tsunade, déterminée.

«Je comprends parfaitement. Il me faut les plus forts et valeureux ninjas. »

«Kakashi, Yamato. Aller chercher Sasuke et Sakura, nous partons dès que vous serez prêts. »

«Entendu! »

Une fois tout le monde prêt Raiden prit la parole.

«Bien je vais vous emmener avec moi, nous avons un tournoi à gagner. »

Tsunade se tourne vers Shikamaru et Shizune.

«Prenez soin de Konoha, je compte sur vous. »

«Pas de soucis à se faire Hokage-Sama, ramenez nous Naruto. »Dit Shikamaru.

Tsunade hoche la tête avec un sourire, Raiden téléporte les ninjas dans le QG principal de la Terre avec les autres guerriers.

 **Dans l'Outre-Monde (OutWorld)**

Naruto s'entraîne avec les quatre fille depuis son arrivée. Il doit être prêt pour les kombats. Il ne veut pas décevoir l'empereur, ni les filles d'ailleurs. Il ne les connaît pas très bien, il sait très peu de choses sur elles. Mais il peut s'en soucier plus tard, pour l'instant, la priorité c'est l'entraînement.

«Naruto, tu devrais faire une pause de temps en temps. »Jade Intervient.

«Jade a raison, repose toi un peu. »Parle Kitana.

«Je suis en pleine forme les filles, pas d'inquiétude. »

Après un moment, les filles repartent au palais. Pendant ce temps Naruto termine l'entraînement et se dirige vers la chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois cela fait, il a rejoint la salle du trône.  
Shao Kahn a demandé la présence des filles, de Naruto et de ses autres guerrier comme Baraka, Ermac ou encore Reptile.

« **Je vous ai tous convoqués car j'ai des informations de mon éclaireur. Il y aurait des nouveaux guerriers chez les terriens. Raiden s'est trouvé en présence de personnes avec le même bandeau que toi Naruto, seulement les leurs ne sont pas rayé** . »

« _C'est pas vrai j'y crois pas! Les ninjas de Konoha sont ici! J'hallucine, ils ne me lâcheront jamais!_ »

«Combien sont-ils? »Demande Kitana.

«Ils sont au nombre de cinq et apparemment il y a leur chef qui est avec eux, une femme blonde. »Dit l'éclaireur.

« _Baa-Chan! Oh non c'est pas possible._ »

« **Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons exterminer!** »Crie Shao Kahn.

Jade se tourne vers Naruto.

«Tout va bien Naruto? »

«Oui, pas de soucis, j'attends rapidement ce kombat contre eux. »Dit Naruto d'un air agressif.

 **Fin de ce chapitre** !


End file.
